


Burnt out from a joy ride

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And its associated worries etc, Character Study, Gaming, Gen, Idol World, Thankful, This turned into the authors fears a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: This wasn't a game.These were their lives.
Series: Corona Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Kudos: 14





	Burnt out from a joy ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hozier again!
> 
> Gaming and Thankful. I don't game. So... Yeah.
> 
> Characters are not mine, Idk if Jihoon has two phones, this is fiction.
> 
> Enjoy!

If there was one thing to be thankful for in lockdown, it was that there was so much time to work through the levels of everyone's games. Some of the members were on Sims, finding new ways to torture their creations, others were on the new Animal Crossing Game that had just been released, he suspected that their sales would be at a record high because of this virus; people had turned back to Minecraft to create worlds that they could walk in instead of sitting in their rooms, and other people were playing around with music software.

Soonyoung was messing around with music software.

Jihoon supposed that it was a good thing. He was trying new things, learning new techniques, sharing them with the carats, getting good feedback, being Hoshi.

But it was annoying. He was so hyper and they couldn’t send him to the gym to work it out, so he was bouncing all over their dorms.

How much auto-tune? Jihoon was pretty sure he’d cautioned against it, but nobody could deny that it worked for that track.

Soonyoung was also showcasing his Missy Elliot side. What a singer, and what a track to use. That elephant trumpeting just worked?

Seungcheol too, wanted to record something, so they were working on that right now, but honestly? Jihoon just wanted to sleep.

He had music prepared for their next three albums, plus some things he was working on for when they had to go on their military leave, and he knew Performance had some stuff prepped for most of the songs, plus several ideas for new units to combat the military problem.

He just wanted to chill, watch the films he’d been putting on the long finger, have some nice food, sleep, maybe look at some of the lyrics the other members were writing, make a few suggestions, but mainly take a small break.

Carats needed a break too. Their pockets needed a break. And they needed to take a chill pill when it came to rumours and suggestions. This new platform was wild. The members, especially  _ certain  _ hyungs, kept  **forgetting** that it was public. Jihoon could count at least three times since they’d opened the platform that he’d had to just shout “you’re talking to the world”. Their current strategy for things that had been said that shouldn’t have been said was to just ignore it and move on, but that just wasn’t going to work if they kept slipping up.

Privacy. The biggest issue that an idol could face. How much do you give your fans? Enough so that you don’t seem fake or rehearsed, but not enough that you feel exposed and naked. It was a balance that was so so so so hard to strike. 

They had so many series going on right now, Gose, If, Behind… then there were their social media presences, Twitter, Instagram, and now WeVerse.

It was getting hard to keep everything straight. Which accounts were their own private ones and which were the public ones. It would only be a matter of time before someone posted a picture on a public account that they meant to put on a private one, and sure they could take it down, but as they’d already seen with that whole Jeonghan Chan mess, once it was out there you could never get it back.

Jihoon had two separate phones. One was in a black case and one was completely red. Red for danger. Red for beware. Red for PUBLIC.

The others needed to copy him.

This wasn’t a game, these were their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
